


hold tight || tamaki suoh

by trustsalvatore



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trustsalvatore/pseuds/trustsalvatore
Summary: ❝ i was hoping we could switch up how we're spending our time ❞-in which a politician's daughter begrudgingly transfers to ouran academy-KANA KADENOKIJI was the eldest daughter of respected politician, Hideyoshi Kadenokiji, and wife Shin'ya Kadenokiji. If it weren't for her father's infidelity, they might have been a picture perfect family. Kana and Jun were given the most prestigious items Japan could buy: jewels, tutors, and homes. Kana had even been betrothed to the Ootori Group's youngest son: Kyoya. In the eyes of the people, they were a picture of perfection.After an argument in the Kadenokiji home goes south, Kyoya convinces Kana to transfer to Ouran Academy. It's there that she's forced to shed the icy exterior her family had built, and it's there that she befriends the Suoh family's bastard son: Tamaki Suoh.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Ootori Kyouya, Ootori Kyouya & Suoh Tamaki, Ootori Kyouya/Original Female Character(s), Ootori Kyouya/Suoh Tamaki/Reader, Suoh Tamaki/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	1. preface

"What page are you at?"

Kyoya glanced up from the pages of the novel, his eyes tracing over the mahogany desk he was sat at. His gaze shifted to the black marble dresser in front of him, precious jewels and diamonds hanging precariously over the edge, as though the person had removed them without a second thought. Then, he looked over at the teenaged girl sat across the room from him, her petite figure exaggerated by the king-sized mattress.

"Thirty-two," He admitted after a moment. They'd been sitting in silence for almost an hour, and he hadn't gotten through the second chapter. "My apologies. American novels have never peaked my interest."

The girl nodded in response, carefully shutting the novel in her hands. In truth, she couldn't care less if Kyoya read one page or a hundred. The book she'd been given wasn't the kind of novel she would have given herself in the first place. It was her tutor's fault if she didn't enjoy it.

She pulled at the sleeves of her silk button-up, fingers tracing over the gold locket around her neck. Her eyes flickered to the balcony doors, eyes focusing on the vast field in the distance.

If Kyoya were to describe Kana in one phrase, it would've been a relatively simple task. After all, she was a God's definition of new money. The only daughter of respected Japanese politician, Hideyoshi Kadenokiji; self-made billionaire and advisor of the Prime Minister. It was he that ensured his daughter would be married into one of Japan's wealthiest companies: the Ootori Group.

His gaze shifted to silver ring she wore on her left hand, the large white diamond flickering in the glare of the sunlight. She'd been wearing it when their parents had explained the arranged marriage to him over dinner. It was a quiet engagement -- two years, and the press still hadn't caught wind of it -- though he was sure the information would leak once they graduated high school. After all, they were to be married immediately following university. They would need time to become Japan's power couple.

Knock, knock. Kyoya and Kana barely flinched. Kana let out a sigh, before waving her hand to no one in particular. "Come in."

Just as expected, a young woman opened the door, carrying a silver tray in her hands. Her face flushed red as she entered the room. "Miss Kadenokiji and Master Ootori, I've prepared supper."

"Thank you," Kyoya acknowledged, his voice monotonous as always. He watched the maid set the tin down in front of him, relatively indifferent about the sushi she'd prepared. Two years visiting Kana at her home, and yet the chef always managed to prepare the same roll in the same fashion.

There was a crash just outside the door, causing Kyoya and Kana to immediately look towards the door. The maid's eyes widened, realizing that she'd made the dire mistake of leaving Kana's door open. She turned towards her employer, bowing and holding her palms up in regret. Apologies spewed from her lips as Kana's ebony eyes narrowed, her body language becoming increasingly stiff as her father's shouts echoed from the main foyer.

"Leave," She sneered, fingers gripping black velvet sheets. "Now."

Kyoya sighed, ushering the maid out the door. As he stepped closer to the hallway, he could hear the insults being thrown back and forth between Hideyoshi and Shin'ya. The word 'bastard' seemed to be stapled to Shin'ya's lips. A grunt left the Ootori son's mouth as he shut the door, turning the lock just before he heard another crash from outside.

"I think it would be best for both of us if we moved these meetings elsewhere," He stated, pushing himself away from the door and returning to his seat.

A scoff left Kana's lips as she went to stand, moving towards her balcony doors. She crossed her arms, leaning against the glass. "I'm not coming to the Ootori estate, and I'm not spending my money at one of the resorts."

'Her money,' Kyoya thought to himself. He supposed he couldn't judge her phrasing. She was, after all, the heir to Kadenokiji Industries.

"Perhaps you would be happier in another environment," He commented, glancing at the stack of American classic literature sat on her desk. "One more suited to your taste."

"You want me to transfer to Ouran Academy," Kana grumbled, fingers digging themselves into her arms. If she had a penny for the amount of times Ootori had suggested she transfer, she might have been richer than her own father.

"These European tutors are useless, Kana," He stated simply, his fingers tracing over his copy of The Great Gatsby. "You would do well to transfer to a school more suited to your tastes."

Kana watched as dark clouds began to pass over the field, a frown painting her dark red lips. "I am the heir to a first class biotech engineering company. I don't care about schools being suited to my tastes." She turned her attention to Ootori. "What does it matter to you?"

He raised his hands in surrender, immediately submitting to her anger. "All right, suit yourself. Stay at home with your mother everyday. I was only worried for your blood pressure."

If he had a penny for the amount of times he'd witnessed Kana lose her temper, he'd surprisingly have nothing. He'd learned rather quickly how to adapt to her cold exterior. She had no patience for those who disappointed her, so his task was simple: don't disappoint her.

The Kadenokiji girl frowned, her eyes trailing back to her balcony. Raindrops fell from the skies, staining her window pane. She winced as thunder rang across the mansion, almost silencing the screaming couple downstairs. Almost making her forget that her younger brother wasn't in the comfort in his own bed; but rather, was turned away by her father not two months ago. Almost quieting the voices in her head, screaming that he would never survive on his own.

Almost.


	2. out of element

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kana transfers to Ouran Academy with the help of her fiance, Kyoya Ootori. When she meets Tamaki Suoh, she realizes that things may not go according to plan.

chapter one : out of element  
❝ i feel very small. i don't understand. i have so much courage, fire, energy, for so many things. and yet, i get so hurt, so wounded by small things ❞

___________

"Perhaps I should have warned you about the uniform."

A light chuckle left Kyoya's lips when he was met with Kana's frightening glare. Her usually slender figure was covered up by a pastel yellow school uniform. She grunted and pulled at the puffy sleeves, muttering, "I have been dressed by Versace himself, and you stuff me into this monstrous uniform. I look like a pastry."

Kyoya rolled his eyes, ignoring the death glare she had sent his way. There were times when it felt as though being in her presence was no different from being in the presence of a very angry goddess. The goddess of death, perhaps. Her porcelain skin and obsidian features would surely fit the bill. But then, his nickname at Ouran Academy had been "The Shadow King." Surely commoners such as Haruhi Fujioka viewed him the same way he saw Kana Kadenokiji.

"You have far more important matters to attend to than your outfits. The drive to the school will be about thirty minutes. I can walk to you to class when we arrive."

The girl only hummed, turning her head and pressing her head against the window. She and Ootori were only a few days apart, birthday wise, so it was no surprise they'd ended up in the same class. She knew she would have an adjustment period. There was a vast difference between having to see Ootori every week and seeing him everyday.

It would be a welcome distraction, though. It would be refreshing to see a life outside the walls of her bedroom. She swallowed the lump in her throat, fingers gripping her yellow skirt. "Are there any updates?"

Kana watched a look of remorse cross Ootori's face, and she wished she'd never asked. "None."

"I asked you for this one thing--"

"Your brother is a fifteen-year-old boy who ran into the woods in broad daylight. He couldn't have gotten far, so please, let my family handle this," He responded.

She motioned for the driver to shut the partition, turning her attention back to her dress. It had taken a full week for her to completely transfer her files to Ouran. When she'd arrived, she was presented with a tour of the pink European-esque architecture. It was beautiful, to say the least. She was sure the only thing she would have to worry about was getting lost.

Her eyes landed on the diamond encrusted ring around her finger, and she remembered the club activities Ootori involved himself in. He'd mentioned it briefly, as though he were asking her rather than telling her. Truthfully, she couldn't have cared less; but she supposed she would have to, now that she was attending the same school as he. She wondered if he'd ever spoken of it to his colleagues.

"You don't have to take it off if you aren't comfortable with it," Kyoya explained, as though reading her mind. "No one at the school is aware of our engagement except those who put effort into researching each of the students. It's public record, so there isn't any point in hiding it. And most of my work at the Host Club consists of finances and advertising, so there's no problem there."

"I thought you were supposed to be the Cool Type."

"You don't think so?"

A sigh left her mouth. "I am going to be your wife, Ootori. I think whatever you want me to think."

Equals. It had been an unspoken agreement between the two that they would treat each other as equals, and nothing less. They were each brilliant in their own way, they would each have their own roles to fulfill within the business. Still, that never stopped the uneasy feeling that rested in Kana's stomach. The feeling that one day, Ootori would surpass her in her own game, and she would become Ootori Kana: wife of the CEO of Kadenokiji Industries. Nothing less, and unfortunately, nothing more.

Thirty minutes passed in complete silence. Ootori was writing in his little black book, and Kana spent the remainder of the travel staring out the window. Every so often, she would catch a glimpse of Jun, hiding in plain sight; but she would blink, and the image would be distorted. It would be a boy with skin that too tall to have been Jun, or perhaps too skinny, or perhaps too happy.

Kyoya had requested that they be dropped off at the back of the school, stating that it was a much easier route to the classroom they would need to get to. Kana glanced down at her schedule and sighed. These classes couldn't have been much harder than the ones she'd been given at home.

"These classes are going to be much harder than the ones you've been given at home," Kyoya stated, opening the door on his side of the car and reaching for his bag. "You're going to need some time to adjust, but I assure you, you'll be alright."

She narrowed her eyes at the Shadow King. He hadn't mentioned anything about rigorous schoolwork -- come to think of it, he hadn't mentioned anything about schoolwork. Most of his arguments consisted of Japanese education and distractions. Not five minutes and she already found herself missing her Parisian tutor, Emilie. She'd had an odd name and her Japanese hadn't been perfect, but she might have preferred the familiarity to whatever nonsense awaited her.

Emilie had taught her English, French, and Latin. She'd been the kindest of Kana's three tutors, and even when she'd been harsh, it had been hard to stay angry at her. The girl was of Indian descent and had stood at 5'2" with sweet brown eyes and a warm smile. Snapping at her had made Kana felt as though she'd kicked a small kitten.

Jinwoo had taught her maths and sciences -- and by default, Korean, as he refused to speak in Japanese. This had been something Kana forced herself to becoming accustomed to, assuming that he hadn't known how to speak Japanese or English. She learned three years later that the old man was fluent in Japanese, English, Mandarin, and Swiss.

Rosita had been her music teacher -- or musical warlord. She'd used extreme methods in her efforts to teach Kana the violin. The lessons stopped when she turned fifteen and her father noticed light bruising on her left hand. They never spoke of it.

If the classes at Ouran Academy were more extreme than the ones she'd taken at home, she swore to herself she would call her driver to bring her home within the first hour.

Kyoya had gone out of his way to lead Kana to her classroom, speaking to her despite the cold aura she seemed to radiate. He spoke of the founders of Ouran Academy, the subjects, he'd even gone out of his way to mention the Host Club. He was well aware she had no interest in learning any of this, but he would take comfort in knowing she was well-informed.

"The teacher was previously a professor in Tokyo. I can give you a copy of his file so you're aware of his credentials."

"No, thank you." Kana stopped at the door of the classroom and took a breath. As she stepped into the busy classroom, it occurred to her why her father had invested so much money into home-schooling her and her brother. The teenagers in front of her were no better than heathens.

She wondered how many of them would know who she was. Whether or not they would approach her, and she rehearsed the cutting lines she would respond with in her head. Kana made her way through the classroom, taking a seat three rows from the back -- one seat away from Ootori. Her eyes shifted to the black-haired boy, who stood at the doorway speaking to an eccentric blond male. The corner of her lip switch as she watched Ootori deadpan at the boy's eccentric movements.

'That must be Suoh, then,' She thought to herself. Ootori would mention him every now and then -- mostly to vent about what an idiot he was. Still, Ootori seemed to treasure their friendship, and she wondered if he was as interesting as Ootori had described him. 'The Host Club's king,' she recalled.

The group of students fell into silence as the professor entered, and everyone scattered to their seats. Suoh took the seat behind Kana, and it occurred to her that she should have checked the surrounding seats before choosing.

Despite Ootori's warnings, the professor was rather liberal in his teachings. He was kind, extending a hand to Kana as he asked her to introduce herself. When she respectfully declined, she felt a tap on her shoulder. When she turned, she was met with Suoh's strange violet irises.

"Hello, Princess. My name is Tamaki Suoh. It's a pleasure to have you here." He took a hold of Kana's hand, placing a kiss to her knuckles. "I assume you've heard of me?"

"Tamaki, please take your hands off Miss Kadenokiji," Ootori sighed, already exasperated at his antics.

Kana glanced at him, amused that he hadn't been able to last ten minutes at Ouran Academy without breaking his façade. He'd always been so composed during their meetings. Was it Suoh that was able to bring it out of him? If so, how far would she be able to push him?

"It's nice to meet you," Kana replied to Suoh, slipping her hand out of his grasp. When the smile fell from his face, she added, "Ootori has mentioned you quite a bit."

Ootori glared at her through his glasses, and Suoh threw himself at him, yelling praises about how much he loved him and how he always knew they were meant to be friends. Mischief danced in Kana's dark eyes as she turned her attention back to the professor. She had always known how to play her cards correctly. It was no wonder why her father had chosen her to be his heir.

"Mommy dear, I always knew you cared for me! Why, it's no wonder, after all. My blond hair and light features compliment yours, perfectly! You are the moon to my sun. I am the stars in your sky. We are perfect for each other!"

Kyoya cleared his throat. "Tamaki, shouldn't you be focusing on making Miss Kadenokiji more comfortable? It is her first day at Ouran Academy."

"Ah, yes. So, tell me!" The extravagant French boy turned his attention to the girl, leaning so far over his desk that, if the laws of physics had applied, he would have fallen. "Why did such a beautiful girl like yourself transfer to Ouran Academy?"

"Because I wanted to," Kana responded simply, doing her best to focus on the lesson.

"You know, I've heard about you and your family."

Kana stiffened, her grasp tightening on the fountain pen between her fingers. Surely he wouldn't bring up her brother's disappearence in such a public place. Information such as that could be used for blackmail. There was no use if he was going to announce it in the middle of a classroom, and why wasn't the professor interfering? Surely this has to be against school policy. No one else is talking. Was this a daily issue? Had they gotten so used to it that they didn't bother cutting him off?

"All of you are just so beautiful. Tell me, do you get your beauty from your mother or your father?" Suoh flirted, while Ootori simply copied down his notes. "I'm sorry, I can't help but ask. I've never seen a beauty quite like yours, Princess Kana."

She let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, ignoring the ink puddles that were now staining her paper. Perhaps attending a school in which everyone knew who she was, wasn't her best distraction after all.


End file.
